1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of rotating pedestals. More specifically, the invention comprises a rotating pedestal specifically configured to support a laptop computer and selectively allow the pedestal to be rotated or locked in one position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rotating pedestals can be used to support many common items, including laptop computers. Laptops were originally invented to allow portability and the freedom to work and play in a variety of environments. However, consumers still face difficulty when the laptop is shared between two or more users. Each user is faced with the inconvenience of adjusting the laptop for his or her convenience as well as the others sharing it. This dilemma can be witnessed first hand in classrooms, boardrooms, home offices, and such.
Rotating pedestals do allow a laptop to be easily repositioned. However, the very ease of rotation often renders the laptop difficult to use. It is therefore desirable to provide a rotating pedestal which can be rotated to a desired position and then locked in place.